10 Things About Rukawa
by AniKuri-15
Summary: Rukawa, what defines him and made him who he is. His love, his passion...and basketball. A fun little piece. Enjoy!


**after re-watching Slam Dunk, i just HAVE to write something...  
this short piece is dedicated to my childhood, my love, the never-dying - Slam Dunk**

**

* * *

**

**10 Things About Rukawa:**

1. His looks

His most noticeable feature, besides his basketball skills of course. The source of most his attentions, also the source of most of his troubles. Those fierce eyes, those dark strands of hair that fell into them, his pale face, his tall frame, the sharp angles that marked his profile...any of these is enough to hurl crowds of girls into complete frenzy. With his indifference, cold-arrogance, and the small range of expressions that complimented his good-looks. He is, undisputedly, the formidable prince.

2. Fighting

Somehow, he had always been the target of attacks, starting all the way from elementary school. Not that he goes looking for trouble, troubles come looking for him. Guys in his class would gang up on him, because he was too silent therefore too arrogant (Rukawa never understood this logic), because he was too good with basketball, because he was too popular (yes, all the girls in the class idolizes him), because he was too good-looking, act too cool, stares at people in a condescending way, looks too damn good in the school uniform... Somehow they can always come up with a reason to beat him up.

At first, he would just be silent, staring back at them with a fierce defiant glare, which made them beat him up even more. He refuses to give in, be it blood dripping down his forehead, be it concussions and fractured bones, be it lying in the hospital for a few months and a crying mother by his bedside...yeah, he's a stubborn kid like that. But he won't admit defeat, always getting up after being knocked down... Even the guys beating him up got scared ("this guy is insane!"), and would give up simply from being too tired. After many experiences and practice, Rukawa became good at fighting. From giving his opponents nosebleeds, to knocking someone out cold, to 1 against 5 in a breeze. They started thinking twice before picking on him. He was respected from a distance. Yes, respect needs to be earned.

3. Fandom

It comes to no surprise that someone like him, with such good looks and hell of a basketball skill, would earn reputation and fame. Not only girls, guys from lower grades looked up to him ("Senpai, you are my inspiration!"), go cheered him on at every game. He was treated no less than a celebrity; autographs, little gifts, causing a commotion everywhere he goes...

He is the Ace of his team, the school's strength and pride... He cared for none of these of course, and think of it more as annoyance than anything. What a waste of time. He did what he did always, simply playing his basketball.

4. Girls

The only direct action he ever took was back in kindgarden, he remembering giving a girl a peck on the cheek ("suki desu...") simply because she always smelled like vanilla candy (the girl told the teacher, and he was scolded). Otherwise he was always either cuddled by adults ("ohhh such a cutie pie~~" pinches his cheek) or by his female classmates. In elementary school, he was already the centre of attention. Middle school and high school were a mix of love letters, confessions, tears and idolizations. Confessions that usually goes like this,

girl: Ru-Rukawa kun! (...after a long internal struggle, nervousness, fervent blushing-)

...i-i like you! (heart pounding, anticipating the answer)

Rukawa: ...oh... ok...

girl: ...(blink blink)

ehhh?...

5. Sleeping

His hobby, beside basketball of course. Basically, if he's not on the court, he's off somewhere sleeping. Location is not an issue. He can sleep in class, on his bike, on the school rooftop, when he's walking, eating, talking, standing...which explains why he kept on bumping into trees, people, telephone poles...  
12 hours a day is a requirement. Anyone who disturbs his precious sleep, shall be punished! Zzz...

6. His teammates

The people he get along the best with, the people he cares most about. In his blurred uncaring vision of the surrounding world, the cold-facade, self-centered, immense-egoed Rukawa takes note of every one of his teammates. Their positions on the court, their secret hand gesture, an indicative look, their conditions during a game, their growth and contributions. They are united by the same passion, the love for basketball!

They are the people he can rely on to make a good pass, the people that can back him up and still make the basket if he fails. He is not fighting alone.

People always depended on him, the Ace, to do everything. He was the source of hope for the team, as Aces always are. If he fails, the entire team loses. This is no longer the case. He has a team behind him now. Be it Michi, Gori, Ryota, or the dou-ahou... Trusting others and pass the ball. Teamwork can be the most dangerous weapon.

Sending encouraging words, or a kick in the butt (aka Hanamichi) when they need it. Or tell them not to worry, because _he_, Rukawa, will bring the points back!

And Hanamichi Saguragi, the most insignificant yet influential person to Rukawa. The "dou-ahou" on regular basis, yet his simplest words could awaken Rukawa and reignite his fighting spirits. Same goes for Hanamichi.

No one is allowed to look down on his team. Picking on the team is not an option. Because basketball is not the only thing he learned from them. Also fighting spirits, determination, and life. In short, he loves his team, more than he even realizes.

7. His rivals

The people that make him grow. Sendoh, Sawakita, Maki, even Hanamichi. He like challenges, and beating them. To show them, to show the world, that he is the undisputable Ace. Bring it on!

8. America

His dream. The maybe-over-fantasized nation of basketball. Going there would be a confirmation of his basketball skills. But for now, one must strengthen oneself, and become worth of going. Being conceited and over-estimating his abilities will only slow him down. Anzai sensei taught him that. Conquer japan first!

9. Determination to win

His drive for every game. Rukawa's most dangerous mark. No one, not even Sawakita, can beat him on this. This is the reason for his unrivaled skills. Never giving-in, regardless of how strong the enemy is. The trait that made him a true Ace.

10. Basketball

His expertise, his dream, his passion...his very existence. Rukawa is no longer Rukawa without basketball. Yes, basketball is his life. It's what he revolves around. The familiar sound of dribbling, sneakers squeaking, the bumpy texture, the rattling basketball stand after a slam dunk... Basketball, basketball, basketball...! If one day he could no longer play basketball, might as well announce his death sentence. To get to Rukawa, to make him notice, the only way is through basketball. Basketball made him grow, united his team, the people that shared his passion.

He loves basketball.

Rukawa: *grins* this is my element

* * *

**Au: Review please :)**


End file.
